


地点系列

by kloudyes



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Taiyuan, beijing, 北京 - Freeform, 太原
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Summary: 流花在不同城市成长的故事。
Relationships: RuHana, Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流花 - Relationship





	1. 太原老情人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日常小段子，全员太原化。生词表在最后，ooc都是我的。太原话说起来太有痞感了，意外地符合不良少年的日常。感谢吞吞的鼓励，我觉得能和有趣的同好一起交流是个特别受启发的过程，能够经历这样过程的自己也很幸运！

【周一】

（校门口）  
樱木：大楠了？  
洋平：送到山大一院（sei da yi yua）了。上周日饿们跟实中的在迎泽公园打了一架。  
樱木：透来！饿不就是去集训了两天么。乃各揽的，闹死他们！下次是啥时候？  
洋平：饿和野间去就行老，你认真训练哇，和山大附的练习赛（liaxi sei）是这周日哇。  
樱木：噢。  
洋平：饿们到时候带着好消息去看你比赛。  
樱木：行老！

（篮球部）  
樱木：大家集合了！今天饿们有位转学生（zua xueseng）加入，大家欢迎渡边司！  
丝丝：大家好！很高兴可以加入篮球部！叫我PG丝丝就可以！  
樱木：（看着入部申请表）丝丝，这名字增眼熟了。你初中是37的，小学是哪的？  
丝丝：新建路二校。  
樱木：你认不认识蛋姐？  
丝丝：学长咋知道蛋姐了！  
樱木：外还，杏花岭区的饿都认识。他在饿家楼底下的王冠练跆拳道。  
丝丝：是了！他已经黑带了。  
樱木：那你应该也认识柔道部的青田？  
流川：你还点不点名了。  
樱木：咋咧？不就是刚当上队长，看把你能的。饿这是进行团队建设。好，接下来饿说一下这周日练习赛的安排……

【周二】

（早餐摊）  
樱木：菜根儿起，输三次的请客。  
流川：行老。  
樱木：菜——根儿——起——，起——，起——饿赢了！狐狸你脑子不机密，谁三次都出石头？服务员，来两根麻叶，两碗牛肉面，两个茶叶蛋，两份汤。（把餐盘端到桌上）哎，汤里怎么有个小牛牛。  
流：饿找他们重做一份。（站起）  
花：不用了（按住他手腕），饿看错了，是一小块紫菜。（笑）  
流：（摊手）今天南十方墙又塌了哇。

（选修课）  
赤木：木暮，你换眼镜了？  
木暮：噢，上周末在大南门亨得利换的。光换了镜框，度数没变。  
赤木：增精干了。（拿起眼镜盒）饿去的时候就没有这个款式的。  
木暮：外是在99文具店买的。（看到手机屏幕亮了，拿起手机解锁）三井的托福出分了。  
赤木：多少了？  
木暮：106。  
赤木：撇了哇？那后生，106？  
木暮：四了么。  
赤木：增拧了。咱也得好好学习了，考个好大学，不能给篮球部败兴。

【周三】

（流川逃课，在走廊发现樱木）  
流川：你圪蹴在那阁牢牢里是要干甚了？你以为你圪蹴在那别人就看不见你了？  
樱木：……  
流川：（靠过去，蹲下）咋不吭气？（仔细观察）你咋还哭了？  
樱木：……  
流川：（掏出纸巾递过去）去汾河公园散散步？请你喝太钢汽水。  
樱木：你逃课不怕老师骂你？  
流川：英语老师不管饿。  
樱木：……  
流川：（站起，伸出手）起来哇。

（汾河公园）  
樱木：喵喵！（跑向路边的黑猫，不断地撸着）增亲了。  
流川：撸完把手洗了，饿有酒精洗手液。  
樱木：哎，咋跑了！  
流川：你又不给nia吃的。  
樱木：饿不待了买，饿没钱了。……昨天又报了一场托福。  
流川：上星期考的那场出分了？  
樱木：噢。  
流川：咋样了？  
樱木：不咋的。差1分100，你索宰可咋呀。  
流川：你已经考了三次了，你不能那么洋务。  
樱木：饿洋务？你这人咋这么阁僚了？一逼抖呼死你。饿上次考了多少分你不知道？  
流川：61。那你知道美国前50本科录取的托福平均分是多少了？  
樱木：（低头）102……  
流川：99不赖。  
樱木：可是102更稳。饿知道咧！饿再好好复习口语和写作哇。（笑）

【周四】

（教室，课间）  
樱木：（扭过头）洋平，早饭吃了没？  
洋平：还没了。  
樱木：给你一个双合成的老婆饼，椰蓉味的。狐狸每个味都买了好几个，他个不机密的，饿一不在他就买不了东西。这货老想不起来看保质期，明天就到期了。  
洋平：……噢，那不要紧，（单手接过）谢啦。  
樱木：你一直低的个头干甚了？（站起来看了看）呀，斯位吃（Switch）！啥时候买的了？  
洋平：上周游戏厅发工资了，饿去赛格数码港逛了逛。老板给饿推荐了动物森（seng）友会，饿昨天玩了一晚上，停不下来了。  
樱木：那你以后不跟饿们去铜锣湾电玩城了？  
洋平：那还是要去的，玩游戏玩的就是个感情。……透来，今天上午咋不是轮胎就是长靴！（狠狠按下关机）老子不玩了！

（英语组办公室）  
王老师：（听到敲门声）进来哇！  
樱木：王老师（si）。  
王老师：樱木呀。咋咧？  
樱木：您知道饿有去美国念书的计划，最近在考托福……  
王老师：噢。  
樱木：饿考了三次都没上100，作文就扣了10分。饿能不能给您看看饿的作文，您帮饿找找问题？  
王老师：行老。（接过作文，仔细阅读）樱木，你给饿说说（suo suo），这段为啥要这样安排？  
樱木：……  
王老师：词汇不华丽不要紧，逻辑是写作中最重要的部分。你看过流川的作文没？（拿来一叠作文翻找）他的作文就是很好的范文，你仔细读一读，感受一下他的逻辑。  
樱木：“饿为甚么喜欢打篮（lae）球：首先，打篮球可以强健身体。……其次，打篮球可以交到有意思的朋友。……第三，打篮球能让饿获得成就感和满足感。”王老师，我大概明白了。饿能把他的作文拿走么？  
王老师：你可以复印，不过你和他面对面沟通效果会更好，饿觉得他会很乐意教你的。

【周五】

（篮球部训练结束）  
樱木：（换衣服）明天中年人带野猴子来太原玩，饿们请他去哪玩呀？  
流川：（坐在椅子上盯着他换衣服）去五龙滑个雪？他稀罕冲浪，应该也稀罕滑雪。  
樱木：你脑子又不机密了哇，五月去滑雪。  
流川：那就去天龙山。  
樱木：他俩周日已经跟晋祠安排上了。要不周六去你家打游戏哇，咱们上午先去趟美特好和六味斋，饿给他俩做个过油肉，再做个炒灌肠。  
流川：他俩11点到南站，咱们10点就得出发，你几点能起来了？咱们四个人这饭量，一个小时你闹球不出个甚（seng）来，麻求烦了，在外面吃就行老。  
樱木：也行，那先就这哇。面食店的经理饿认识，饿让他给留个包间。

（流川家）  
樱木：（从厨房端来一盘葡萄，放在茶几上）狐狸，开开电视，看看新闻联播，饿再去做一壶水。  
流川：哦。（打开电视）  
电视：“目前全球有超过29万人死于新冠疫情，仅在美国就有超过8万2千人……”  
樱木：这美国是干求甚了，增不起三了！  
流川：这葡萄咋跟上次吃的不一样？  
樱木：上次是清徐葡萄，这次是巨峰葡萄。（坐下，划手机）板鸡！  
流川：咋了？  
樱木：洋平他们不是去实中打架了。实中外货，增蹭了，把饿们的人打伤了。  
流川：送到医院去了？  
樱木：外还不至于，就是擦了点皮。  
流川：那就好。你初中也是这样？  
樱木：啥样？  
流川：经常去别的学校打架。  
樱木：咋咧，谁没有点黑历史？饿就不信你没有。  
流川：？  
樱木：刚上小学被当成女生的那个？  
流川：透来，你咋知道的。  
樱木：我跟石井的朋友打过架，饿上高中之前就知道有你这个人了。  
流川：……（若有所思）

【周六】

（流川和樱木开车去火车站接了牧和清田）  
樱木：耐格兰货！前面外蛋蛋车开得这来快，死去哇！  
牧：总比饿们那哥溜拐弯的强。  
樱木：呀，今天星期六，有《天下篮球》！（转动音响）  
广播：“老司机，带带我，我要上昆明啊……”  
清田：这甚了？（凑近屏幕）云南山歌精选？  
樱木：噢，小三上个星期去云南玩了，给饿们带了一盒鲜花饼和一盘这。  
清田：三井增拧了。  
牧：云南咋样了？饿们队暑假也考虑相跟上去耍耍。  
樱木：好的不行行！  
清田：瞥了哇？  
樱木：听小三说那气候可好了，四季如春。要不是因为复习托福和SAT，我暑假肯定要去了。  
流川：可以明年相跟上去，到时候咱们就解放了。

（晚上，流川家）  
流川：都10点了，洗漱了睡哇。  
樱木：噢。  
流川：（躺到床上，打开背单词APP）  
樱木：你晚上背单词？？  
流川：白天么时间。  
樱木：对了，饿有个问题。  
流川：你说。  
樱木：写英语作文的逻辑，你是咋培养的？  
流川：一篇篇练出来的。咋了？  
樱木：我问了王老师，她让饿来跟你面对面说……  
流川：外简（jia）单，明天饿教你。

【周日】

（面馆）  
樱木：我想让死狐狸gong得远（yua）远的。  
洋平：你俩又干甚了？  
樱木：昨天饿不是让他教饿英语作文么。  
洋平：然后他答应了。  
樱木：今天上午饿写作文的时候，他看饿的那个眼神！  
洋平：他又呼撩你了哇。承认哇，他稀罕你。  
樱木：你说撒！  
洋平：增是闹不清你俩。  
流川：（从门口走进来）有人想让我gong得远远的？  
樱木：透来，你甚时候来的！  
洋平：走哇，去看你俩打练习赛。

（完）

【太原话生词表（从A到Z排列）】  
败兴：丢人  
板鸡：mmp  
逼抖：耳光  
不待了：懒得  
不赖：不错  
不咋地：不好  
菜根儿起：石头剪刀布  
蛋蛋车：面包车  
饿：我  
饿们：我们  
圪蹴：蹲  
后生：年轻人  
阁僚：奇怪，拧巴  
阁牢牢：角落  
哥溜拐弯：弯弯曲曲  
Gong：滚  
好的不行行：非常好  
呼：击打  
呼撩：撩  
机密：聪明  
精干：有精神  
吭气：说话  
老：了  
麻叶：油条  
麻求烦了：真麻烦  
乃各揽了：欠打  
南十方墙塌了：形容一个人有病  
闹：揍  
闹不清：搞不清楚  
闹球不出个甚来：做不出什么  
你索宰可咋呀：你说这可怎么办  
Nia：人家  
拧：牛逼  
牛牛：虫子  
了：结尾常加的高频词，无实义  
撇：扯（别撇了/尽瞎撇了/你个大撇子/撇了哇）  
起三：有出息  
亲：可爱  
四了么：是的  
甚：什么  
透（来）：我艹  
外：那  
哇：结尾常加的高频语气词，无实义。相当于“吧”。  
相跟上：一起  
行老：可以  
呀：结尾常加的高频词，无实义  
洋务：不上进  
咋咧：怎么了  
增：真  
做一壶水：烧一壶水


	2. 北京恋人的休息日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤预祝大小朋友们节日快乐❤❤
> 
> 谢谢阿姨帮我脑了一多半情节，您是上天给流花粉的恩赐！
> 
> 设定：流花二人在四合院长大，两人家庭条件差不多。花爸的生意受国际政治经济形势变化的原因，受了一些损失（其实没那么大），但是花爸平时不太注意身体，过度劳累导致英年早逝（抱歉！），花妈一边自己努力拓展生意一边把花带大。
> 
> 流爸大力发展海内外置业业务，在郊区为家人购置了一栋别墅。流哥上完高中就搬走了，四合院就这样一直空置着。毕业后由于想要离工作地点近一些，流哥住回了四合院，每天骑凤凰牌自行车上下班。他多次邀请花花同居，花花终于同意了。花花经常去其它城市出差，不出差的时候两人就待在家里。

6:00AM

花：（把手伸到床头柜摸手机，看了一眼时间）胳膊拿开！

流：（感觉有动静，睁眼）周末还醒这么早。

花：（下床拉行李箱拉链）昨天晚上刚回来，我得把衣服拿出来洗了。给你买了香水，我去放客厅了。

流：你们市场工作太累了，满世界飞，我干不来。

花：每个人都有自己擅长做的工作。你做技术就挺好的，而且咱们从事不同行业，可以分散风险。

流：嗯，挺好的。（闭上眼翻了个身继续睡）

8:15AM

花：我去，小三家大头菜588铃钱！我要去他家卖。你要去吗？

流：我上周就没买。

花：哦。如果不是为了和我一起玩，你是不会开这个游戏的。

流：玩一玩挺好的，我跟同事也有的聊，我只是建设得慢。要是能铺一条离我家、博物馆、商店、裁缝铺和所有小动物家都有最优距离的路线就好了。（起床）我也该起了，有点工作还没弄完。

12:30PM

流：（从桌边站起）完成了。

花：恭喜。

流：中午吃什么？（打开外卖app给花看）

花：小龙虾，烧烤，辣鸭脖，韩式炸鸡，一个比一个不健康。再吃外卖，你不要想再炫耀你的肌肉了。我们出去吃吧。

流：（出去不也是小龙虾，烧烤……）（拿起衣服）

（两人出门，发现周围评分高的餐厅全都要等位）

流：要饿晕了，就这儿吧。（指了指路边的肯德基）

1:00PM

花：（看着菜单）你好像说过今年年假你想带我去墨西哥？

流：嗯，我对金字塔很感兴趣。我最近在看的一个Youtube频道，说金字塔可能是外星人交流的重要基站。你想想，非洲，南美洲，埃及，中国都有。

花：有意思。（对店员）要两份墨西哥鸡肉卷。

店员：墨西哥鸡肉卷儿上周刚下市了，给您换老北京鸡肉卷儿行么。

花：好吧。

服务员：两个老北！（端出餐盘）

（两人找座位坐下开吃）

花：嗯！饿的时候吃什么都好吃。

流：好吃吗？那个酱的口感怎么样？

花：黏黏的，有点甜。

2:00PM

（两人吃完，在路边散步）

花：今天天气不错。你看那朵云，是不是很可爱！

流：嗯。

花：想在外面转转吗？

流：可以。

花：想去公园。

流：（掏出手机，打开大众点评，搜索“公园”）奥森。

花：我已经看到朋友圈里有两个同事去了，我并不是很想在周末遇到同事。

流：那就百望山。开车四五十分钟。

花：嗯。

流：走。

花：路上买点吃的再去。

5:00PM

（两人在山顶眺望）

花：傍晚还挺凉快的，我就喜欢北京这点。在这儿坐一会儿吧。（坐下）

流：（安静地注视着山脚的景色）

花：（盯着流看）在想什么？

流：在想小时候在奶奶家。后院种了果树，风吹过来也是这种清爽的感觉。

花：你每个暑假都去你奶奶家。

流：嗯。

花：我想到一件事。

流：？

花：高二的那个暑假，因为要集训，你提前从你奶奶家回来了。咱俩说好集训前一天去后海看烟火，结果那个星期，我不小心骨折了。你没说什么，可是我知道你肯定特生气，怪我没有保护好自己，毕竟那不是我第一次了。

流：……那时候你还在成长。为团队拼搏的精神是很好的，你只是需要更熟练。

花：我出院的那天晚上，你就来找我，让我出来。我拄着拐刚出院子，看见一辆黄包车，你在车前面和我妈聊天。我妈说，哟，小川儿你可真够神通广大的。我赶紧跟我妈说，他就是只狡猾的狐狸，你可千万别被他骗了。我妈说啥来着？

流：阿姨让我看完烟火去银锭桥给她买三个西瓜带回来。

花：对。我拿了根黄瓜就坐上车了，突然想起来我妈搓麻将输了，不给我做饭了，我就让你先去找个吃饭的地方。你问我不吃黄瓜了么，我说你没看见我一米九这么大个儿，黄瓜哪儿够啊，这是我解渴用的。我想吃炸酱面，你就把我拉到海碗居，发现要等二十几桌。你说烟花表演快开始了，又把我拉到后海，给我买了糖三角和北冰洋。我吃糖三角的时候，看你黑色背心都湿透了，刘海也贴着脸，喝北冰洋的时候喘着气呛得不行。

流：然后你心疼我了。

花：……基本是这个意思。看完烟花了，你又开始拉车，说要去买瓜。我说要不干脆别买了，累得慌，我妈就随口一说。可是你很坚持，说答应了我妈要买的，还特认真地问我瓜怎么挑。我让你敲一敲，哪个听起来脆就哪个好，你就买了三个放到车上。我听着车嘎吱嘎吱响我都担心。

流：那趟还有个上坡，可累死我了。

花：我看你使劲儿拉实在是看不下去了，我就准备下去，走几步应该没事。结果你一边擦汗一边拦我说那不成，大夫说你可以下地之前得静养。咱俩就停在那吹了会儿风。到家了你扶我上去，还跟我说暂时打不了球你别着急，养伤是大事，你想吃什么想玩儿什么就告诉我。

流：你记忆力真好。

花：那几天我看了一部电影，《卡萨布兰卡》。我就想，全世界有那么多男孩女孩，他们看到你就会尖叫，你的柜子永远都有带香味的情书掉出来。你偏偏来给我拉车，拉得汗流眼睛里用手也抹不干净。

流：你说你要给我擦汗，然后你突然亲我脸舔我嘴，说等你拆了石膏就去找我。

花：然后我妈来了。她不让你走，要切西瓜给你吃。我说，妈，你下次别让狐狸跑那么远买瓜了，你看把他累得，我都看不下去了。我妈笑了，说，我看小川儿靠谱！

流：就是靠谱。（亲

9:00PM

（床上）

花：睡吧。

流：我还在想阿姨的那句话。

花：哪句？

流：我看小川儿靠谱。

花：嗯？

流：你跟她出柜的时候她也是这样说的。

花：啊，你说出柜，那次可有意思了。我给你讲过没？

流：不是很详细。再讲一遍。

花：（仰头看天花板）那天我试探她，我说，妈，咱院儿里的好几个孩子都结婚了，你不着急吗？她说我急啥，你现在这样不是过得挺舒服，没必要找个不喜欢的人一块过，咱不受那个罪！我听她这么说觉得有戏，但还是挺紧张的。我说，妈，我有喜欢的人。她笑了笑说，嗨，就是那个你骨折的时候租黄包车拉你的小川儿吧，我早看出来了。我也认识他爸妈很多年了，小川儿靠谱，你跟着他吃不了亏，想喜欢就喜欢吧。对了，你不是喜欢仪式吗，你要是想要个婚礼或者结婚证，去能结婚的国家就行，现在不是去加拿大美国结婚生孩子的产业都挺发达吗，我朋友圈就有，需要我帮忙联系你跟我说。我听我妈这样说高兴坏了，我说妈我爱您但我俩还没考虑到要孩子那一步呢，她说，你俩要是哪天真的想要孩子了，我也支持，不用专门来问我。我看你每次跟小川儿在一起就特开心，人活一辈子不就是图个开心吗？人是给自己活的，咱不管别人怎么过，咱也不怕别人议论！你也能养活自己了，妈相信你要是哪天想组建家庭了，也能负起责任，对吧。

流：然后你就哭了。（摸花的脸）

花：我真的没想到这么顺利啊！

流：你还担心了好几个星期。

花：我不知道万一被骂了要怎么面对你。

流：阿姨不是那样的人。

花：我觉得要是别人，我妈肯定不同意。只有你是完美的。

流：不会是别人的。

xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
